Akita Hanako
GUYS- This is a WIP. So it's not finished. I am currently working on the other OC "Hibiki Kiku" whihc you can find easily using the search bar. So please excuse me for a few months or something /slapped Akita Hanako (秋田 花子)named Akita Suzuran is a RPC/OC created by Kitty-Kozukifrom deviantart. She is a chunin leveled kunoichi from Konoha. Background Suzuran lived in a fairly wealthy and loving family, due to their rich-ness. Suzuran was raised up to be a bit snobby. That is until the age of 10 when Suzuran's parents were killed in their house and Suzuran herself got her right eyeball taken out by the killer of her parents. That was when Suzuran was crushed into bits, since her other family members were not killed, she moved into her aunty Haruka's house. She was not talkative during a long period of time and did not work well with people, Haruka worried for her and remembered that Suzuran's mother had very great friends, and even contacted one of her friends that had a baby girl, Haruka introduced Kigiku to Suzuran. Suzuran was not very happy to talk with Kigiku at first but as Kigiku was desprate to make friends with Suzuran, she slowly started to accept Kigiku, and later-- other people. After meeting Kigiku, she believed that she needed a fresh new start and changed her name to Hanako. At first, Haruka and Kigiku objected and didn't support her, but she stood on her stance and changed it. Personality Since Hanako was born and raised in a pretty wealthy family, she is a bit snobby to the people she meets, she doesn't speak a lot to them and would look down on them quite a lot, yet if Hanako knows them better as a person. She starts to warm up and is not like a snobby brat anymore. She starts to warm up to people and even offers some help if she is very close to a person. Hanako is very careful with her words and kind because Hanako's mother worked as a tea artist and she taught Hanako the meaning of being women, and since most Akita women were very graceful, Hanako decided she wanted to be just like them. She is not the nicest person around and can be quite mean sometimes and often can hurt people's feelings. Appearance Like most Akita members, Hanako has the classic trait of dark eye circles, and dark blue hair. Hanako dislikes the dark circles and follows her mother to use makeup to cover the dark circles up and even takes it to doing blush and lipstick. Though for some reason when she gets angry to a certain extent, her dark circles start showing. Hanako has a heart shaped face and plain black eyes. Since her right eye were gouged out, she often covers it with side bangs or other materials. Hanako has a flat and plain body shape, nothing curvy or anything. Hanako constantly wears gloves after the murder because she sworn that she would kill the murder with her own bare hands and didn't want anything else polluting her hands. And she wears a white arm-warmer because the murder burnt her arm quite badly in the attack and Hanako didn't want anyone to see the burn. Academey-Genin: Suzuran has bangs and her hair is at shoulder length, she wears a crimison red kimono, black shorts and classic blue ninja sandals. Chunin: After Hanako's eyes were gouged out, she takes her black forehead protector to wrap around her right eye so noone can se what's under it, she even sweeps her bangs to the side to futher cover it up. Hanako's hair is now at mid-thigh length. She wears a black kimono with red decorations along with red sandal. 18yrs and up: She still wears the same thing, exept she already quit being a offical ninja and uses bandages to cover her eye up instead of the forehead protector. Her hair is almost at foot length Normal appearence: She wears a black and white striped kimono with red obi and other decorations. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Hanako's sane side's voice sound likes this. Hanako's insane side's voice sounds like this . But angrier. Hanako was inspired by multipal characters around the internet and other animes, I can promise that she is NOT COPIED, if someone's OC really does look like her-- I really have nothing to say, believe me or not to believe me is your own choice. ;P Category:DRAFT